People often spend hours cooking, drinking, and socializing outside arenas and stadiums before sporting events, rock concerts, or other events at so-called tailgate parties. Frequently, the attendees will need to use a toilet but, due to distance from the party site, poor sanitation of the facilities, or other reasons, attendees are often dissuaded from doing so. Additionally, at events in the fall or spring, changing outdoor temperatures may cause some attendees to wish to change their clothes to lighter or heavier clothing, depending on the circumstances. Attendees generally will not change their clothes in public, and public toilets are frequently not used due for changing clothes due to their cleanliness. Some try to change clothes in a car or other motor vehicle, but the windows of the vehicle undermine attempts at modesty and the seats and low roof of vehicles prevent attempts to stand and dress. Additionally, some have attempted to use upstanding tent-like shelters for tailgating but, especially in windy conditions, their efficacy is limited. Various other forms of privacy shelters have been developed, but they all have limitations that make them unsuitable for some applications.